candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 147/Versions
This level number has quite an incredible history. This level has five Reality versions and two Dreamworld versions! A lot of levels do not even get one change! Timeline Reality This is possibly the level with the most complex history of nerfages! At one time, this level was the definition of 'a hard level on Candy Crush Saga'. It has since been nerfed massively (on web), reverted to its old infamous self, then nerfed again, but it was reverted once again. The same story goes for the Dreamworld version as well. The full history is fully displayed down below: *'Original version' - 10 move bombs, 3-4 bombs spawn every 5 moves, three-layered icing, six colours, 50 moves. *'Second version, minor nerf' - 15 move bombs, 1 bomb spawn every 5 moves, three-layered icing, six colours, 50 moves. *'Third version, major nerf' - varied in 2 variations **'Version A - 15 move bombs' - two-layered icing, six colours, 50 moves. **'Version B - 15 move bombs' - three-layered icing, five colours, 40 moves. *Then the level was reverted to the Second version owing to inconsistencies. *Then the level was reverted to the major nerf version A. *'Fourth version, major buff, semi-reversion' - 12 move bombs, three-layered icing, six colours, 50 moves. *'Fifth version', the level is now the major nerf version A again due to reversion. *'Sixth version (HTML5/Mobile/Windows 10 App)', 5 colours, 35 moves and candy bomb presented on the board. Dreamworld *'Original version' - 10 move bombs, moonscale 3-6-8, moonstruck start: 8 end:7. *'Second version (current)' - no bombs, moonscale 5-9-11, moonstruck start: 15 end: 5. Past Versions Information Reality= First Version | moves = 50 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Nearly Impossible }} *This used to be quite possibly the most hated level in the game, and up there with pre-nerf level 311 in difficulty. The board was rather complex and does not look promising. This level looked very innocent like most extremely hard levels, until the bombs start quite literally raining down onto the screen. Seeing four bombs on the screen was a common occurrence in this level, and with six colours, getting rid of them all within 10 moves was an incredibly hard task. Most attempts would end up with bombs going off, and those that did use all 50 moves probably will not clear all the jelly; there were 52 double jelly squares in 50 moves, and many of them were hard to reach as they are behind 3-layer icing. Even without the bombs, clearing the jelly would be pretty hard. It takes many special candies, but with six colours, they do not come easily. Walkthrough Second Version (Minor Nerf) | moves = 50 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} *Between late August and September 2013, the level received two slight nerfs to the bombs, first lowering the drop rate and then increasing the timer from 10 moves to 15 moves. **The difficulty still remains''' extremely hard''' despite the adjustments. Third Version (Major Nerf Variations) | moves = 40 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Medium }} | moves = 50 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} *This level was arguably the hardest level in the game. However, a nerf was done approximately on 13 December 2013, making it significantly easier than the original version. Then, the nerf was temporarily reverted to the original version in 23 January 2014 (the bomb nerf was still kept). *On 6 February 2014, the level regained the nerf same as the last one. It is unknown if there are any more split versions. *The nerf varied between two versions between 13 December 2013 and 23 January 2014. The cause was unknown, and it was not due to different devices. **Level Version A: 50 moves, six colours, two-layered icing. **Level Version B: 40 moves, five colours, three-layered icing. **This was probably the cause of reverting the nerf, as most people had different versions, and some people had the original, unnerfed version. Walkthrough Fourth Version (Semi-reversion) | moves = 50 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 6 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} *On May 2015, the level has been reverted to its infamous self as of the first and second version, with subtle differences. *All two-layered icing are reverted to three-layered icing (same as first and second versions). *The candy bombs however lasts for only 12 moves. The bomb timers are in between the timers in the first and second version. *Some mobile players got this version, but now reverted to the third version A. Fifth Version | moves = 50 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} *Between September and October 2016, The level was eventually changed and unified to Third Version A - 6 colours, 50 moves, 2-layer icing. Candy bombs now have 15 moves. *The version first occurred on mobile, and then the web version received the same redesign. *There were 50 moves instead of 35. *There were six candy colours instead of five. *No candy bomb presented on the board. *Candy bomb was spawned once every 5 moves instead of 10. Stars Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 147 Reality icon.png|Level icon (previous) |-| Dreamworld= First Version | moves = 25 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 72 | difficulty = Nearly Impossible }} *The level was nearly impossible when it was first introduced. Additional jellies were added at the corners of the two upper triangular areas, with icing covering them. There were only 25 moves to clear them. *The Moon Scale is very sensitive. Odus can fall with just 8 candies of imbalance. *A 10-move bomb spawns every 4 moves. *Instead of a very long moon struck, it only lasted one move, which did not help much. *This level was the hardest level ever in Dreamworld and the hardest level in the game overall (including Reality), even though there are newer levels released. Most players had used boosters to win because this level is that difficult. Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Open the board by destroying the icing squares. *Try to set up a colour bomb + striped candy combination. *This level is a booster waster. Do not use any starting booster except Jelly Fish since moon scale can make you lose easily. *Lollipop Hammers and Free Switches are the only useful boosters which can help you to clear the very last jellies if you are running out of moves. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with fewer candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with reverted versions Category:Levels with unsettled candies